kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Philosopher's Stone
The is a magical object connected to the Sabbath ritual performed by Wiseman, which forced numerous Gates into despair and giving birth to their respective Phantoms. The Phantom Gremlin, who goes by his human name, Sora, knows of the Philosopher's Stone and its connection to the Sabbath, he revealed this to Wiseman when he was chained up after releasing the chained rogue Phantom Legion to learn more as he was curious as to the Phantom's objective of starting the Sabbath again. This revelation led Wiseman to not only spare Gremlin his planned execution, but to make him his right-hand man. After escaping Wizard Infinity Style's finisher after the wizard learned his true nature, Gremlin told Haruto that they would fight again after he had the Philosopher's Stone. Wiseman told Gremlin that to obtain the Philosopher's Stone, a huge quantity of mana must be gathered to perform the Sabbath without the need of a solar eclipse, thus more Phantoms need to be created by forcing Gates into despair. Gremlin wondered if there was another way, despite Wiseman's claims. The stone played a key role in Sorcerer's plan to recreate the Earth into Magic Land. Sorcerer (at an unknown point) kidnaps Koyomi and harnesses power from the Philosopher's Stone, without direct usage of it. Hope Wizard Ring The is a Wizard Ring created from the Philosopher's Stone in the finale as the embodiment of Koyomi's final hope. Just after receiving this ring, Wizard scans this ring into the WizarDriver and executed an enhanced version of All Dragon's Strike Dragon Kick while in Flame Style known as the to kill Gremlin. It looks identical to the Engage Ring, but with a pink magic stone. This ring is seen in the opening sequence with Haruto placing it on Koyomi's finger. Haruto eventually seals the Hope Wizard Ring within his own Underworld by giving it to Koyomi for safekeeping. Notes *Out of all its appearances in media, the Philosopher's Stone is perhaps best known for its appearance in the first novel of the Harry Potter series (named the "Sorceror's Stone" in the American versions), as well as the main focal point in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. **Coincidentally, as noted by Narutaki and Urataros in , the name of the Super Sentai series was inspired by the movie adaptation of the original novel, as the name "Hurricaneger" was invented as a pun off of its Japanese name ("Harī Pottā to Kenja no Ishi"). Toei decided to use the idea and developed it into the familiar Hurricaneger concept. ** was also the name of the King Stone in the Kamen Rider Black manga. Appearances **Episode 31: Tears **Episode 35: The Other Side of Sora **Episode 36: The Myna Speaks **Episode 38: The Stolen Hope **Episode 44: The Son's Keepsake **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 46: Shattered Memory **Episode 48: The Philosopher's Stone **Episode 49: The Beginning of the Sabbath **Episode 50: The Important Thing is... **Episode 51: The Last Hope **''Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place'' }} External links *Philosopher's Stone at Wikipedia Category:Items